User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories. Fourth Theory (S2) - Manipulation of the First Seraph and Ashera Tepes
Well, after not updating due to some reasons, I’ll finally be able to update theories guys! Anyways, keeping up with the theory season which is actually the third season, it’s really surprising to reach this guys. I thank you a lot for reading these theories and also, I’m glad you enjoy them as much as I do enjoy writing them. Let’s begin!! At first glance, the title of this theory seems off because if we start to recall the old chapters of this manga, specially in chapter 49, Ashera Tepes was leaving Krul behind in order to follow Sika Madu; but, thanks to the newest chapter which is chapter 78, we start to see how the friendship of Yu and Ashera began. (Yeah, at first Ashera was quite surprised by Yu being the Yu we’ve known so far) Even though, the most surprising thing was to see a gentle and kind Sika Madu, but, why does the title suggest the main word “manipulation”? First of all, let’s divide this theory in two parts, the manipulation of Ashera Tepes as the first part. Thanks to Ashera’s curiousity, he managed to find or discover the fact that Yu wasn’t a human being; therefore, as the theory suggest, Sika Madu might have convinced Ashera to join him in a long journey as well as the reason why he takes care of Yu. This would lead to the origin of all vampires and the main topic, the huge role of the first seraph that appeared in the world. But, before those events, in order to convice Ashera to join him with all his schemes without Ashera knowing the truth about the real nature of Sika Madu, there might be a chance that Sika Madu asked Ashera to take care of Yu in exchange to save his sister, Krul Tepes. This means that, in order to make Ashera keep the secret about Yu, Sika Madu didn’t need to warn him or torture him in order to keep him by his side, instead he only found a way both could get what they wanted but of course, Sika Madu being the one with the advante of a possible deal. Now, returning to the main topic, what does the word manipulation mean within this theory now relating with the first seraph? Well, to begin with the second part of this theory, we know that seraphs speak in an ancient language but that doesn’t mean others can’t understand them; it means that they talk about ancient passages or perhaps old thoughts about biblic texts which makes them sound eerie or so. Now, taking into account that the angel Michaela or the first seraph that fell to earth wasn’t aiming to destroy the world but instead he was just lost after descending to Earth. Therefore, there might be a huge chance that the first time Sika Madu met with this seraph, they might have chatted until Yu managed to regain consciousness making him forget everything to the point on which he didn’t know who he was. Now, why did Sika Madu ask Yu to meet him at midnight? Well, at first glance this seems like a suggestive topic and might lead to other kind of thoughts but taking this into a literal context, it’s possible that their first encounter was at midnight; therefore, what Sika Madu was aiming at that moment was to make a contact with the first seraph, I mean, there might be a chance that whenever Yu transformed into his seraph form, he transformed into a limited amount of time, making him recover his consciousness as well as making him forget about everything. And the best example to support this is reflected in chapter 16. In that chapter, we saw Yu awakening as a seraph for the first time but his transformation lasted for a few minutes; afterwards, he fell into a deep sleep until he woke up after 5 days; he mentioned to Shinoa that he couldn’t remember what happened to him. Now, returning with the main topic which is “manipulation”; this manipulation focuses on the human side of Yu, I mean, whenever Yu is conscious, Sika Madu treats him well, he gave him toys and other stuff in order to keep Yu happy and allowing Sika Madu to awaken Yu’s seraph form without making him go into a rage; also, this implies that Sika Madu knew that Yu’s transformations slowly killed Yu’s brain and this all focuses by the fact that Yu coulnd’t remember stuff. Now taking the current timeline; Sika Madu isn’t trying to command a line of Seraphs because he can give them commands easily but instead, he’s searching for something much deeper and the only person who seems to give him what he needed was Shinoa which reflects a lot on why he was so desperate on possessing her body. But that will be covered in another theory. The current theories are chained or linked between each others, therefore there might be parts taken into account in other theories. We’ve reached the end of the fourth theory!!! What do you think guys? Let me know!! Category:Blog Posts